The Others
by Danni
Summary: The aliens of 3rd Rock From the Sun meet the aliens of Roswell.


**The Others**  
  
Part 1  


  
On the roof of the house on 417 Pensdale Rd., Dick, Sally, Tommy, and Harry sat. The four sat quietly for a moment, staring up at the star-lit sky. Usually, when people gaze at the stars they awe at their beauty and think of their hopes and dreams. Instead, these four stared hard with squinted eyes. Arms wrapped around her knees, Sally said, "You're right, Tommy. A star is missing, again."  
  
"If only I could see a little farther to check," said the high commander.  
  
"It's called a telescope, Dick," said Tommy.  
  
"Well, I always thought-," Harry started, but suddenly froze. Tommy, Dick and Sally looked over at him as he raised his hands. "Incoming message from the Big Giant Head. A recent report shows possible evidence of other alien life on planet Earth. We do not know whether or not this report is true. The four of you will report to Roswell, New Mexico to find out. Further instructions will be given later. Messaging ending in five…four…three…two…one…." Harry then shook his head and turned to the others. "What'd he say?"  
  
"Other aliens?" said Sally.  
  
"In Roswell, New Mexico?" Tommy said.  
  
"Who ever heard of something so ridiculous?" Dick laughed.  
  


___  


  
**Ever since Max Evans healed me, I've seen a lot of things. Unexplainable things. Weird things. But none of the things I've seen, done or experienced have come close to the family that came to Roswell.**  
  
  
"Yes…four tickets…that's right…yes…thank you…all right…good day." Dick hung up the telephone and went back to placing things in his briefcase.   
  
"Going on a trip, Dick?" Mary asked, overhearing Dick's conversation with the flight manager as she entered the office.   
  
"As a matter of fact, Mary, I am," he replied.   
  
"Where to?" she asked before sipping some of her coffee.  
  
"New Mexico," he said.  
  
"How long?" Mary asked. Dick smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary," he said. "Don't get upset."  
  
"Upset?"  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of days," he said, approaching Mary's desk. From his jacket pocket he pulled out a small picture of himself and set it on the desk, in front of Mary. "I know it can't replace me but it'll have to do for a little while, Mary."  
  
"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, Mary." He placed his hand over her mouth and her eye grew wide. "Don't beg." Mary pushed his hand away.  
  
"'Beg!' I'm not begging," she said as Dick went back to his desk and closed the briefcase. "You have classes, Dick. You can't just leave."  
  
Dick picked up his briefcase and started out of the room, holding his hand up toward Mary. "No, Mary. I must go. Please don't make this any harder."  
  
"Dick, I-," she started. Dick's face scrunched up and he rushed out, crying, "I'm sorry, Mary. I have to go."  
  
  
  
"So…" Don stood in the living room watching Sally carry her last bag from her room to the couch. "Roswell, huh?"   
  
"Yeah," said Sally, tossing the bag into the couch.   
  
"Any particular reason?" Don asked. Sally made her way around the couch and approached him.  
  
"Dick needs to go there for reasons of which I absolutely have no idea," Sally said, trying to sound convincing.   
  
"Well…" said Don, looking at Sally who was taller than him. Sally looked passed Don's lenses and into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know when we'll be back," she said, moving closer to him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly Sally outstretched her arms and said, "Oh, Don." He stretched out his, too. "Sally." They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.  
  
"Hey, Sally," Tommy said, climbing the stairs to the attic. Sally and Don quickly pulled away and stepped back a few feet. Tommy reached the top of the stairs, followed by Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Tommy?" Sally said, pushing her hair from her face.   
  
"Get your stuff and come on," said Tommy. Harry moved around them and picked up two of Sally's bags from the couch. "Dick says you've got one minute, forty-two seconds." He and Harry then went back down the stairs.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you when you get back," said Don.  
  
"Yeah," Sally answered, picking up her last bag. Before starting down the stairs, she turned to Don and blew a kiss. "'Til then, Don."  
Don nodded and she walked down the stairs.  
  
"What a woman."  
  
___  
  
"I'm telling you, Maxwell," said Michael Guerin. "It's a sign." He sat at a table in the West Roswell High School quad, across from Max and Isabel Evans.  
  
"How do you know, Michael?" Max said. "We want to find Nesado and home just as much as you do. But we can't make things up or let our imaginations run away with us."  
  
"Max, I didn't make it up," said Michael. "Someone is coming. I don't think it's Nesado, but they're important. I can feel it."  
  
"Maybe Michael's right, Max," said Isabel. "A lot of weird stuff has happened these last few months. With signals and visions, it's hard to doubt anything any more."  
  
"I just don't think we should jump to any conclusions," said Max. "We're supposed to be normal."  
  
"But we're not," Michael said. "We can't just ignore this."  
  
"I know, Michael," Max said. "But we have to be careful."  
  
___  
  
"This makes no sense," said Dick, driving down the dessert highway. "During the day, it was so hot. But now, it's freezing."  
  
"We should find somewhere to stay," said Sally, her arms wrapped around herself. Dick, Sally and Tommy had changed into T-shirts and shorts at the airport because of the unfamiliar heat of Roswell. Now they were cold and their clothes were in the trunk.  
  
"Why are you guys cold?" Harry asked. "I'm warm." Tommy and Sally looked at him. Harry was wearing his gray coat with red inside.   
  
"That's because you're wearing a coat, Harry," said Sally.  
  
"Give me that." Tommy began trying to pull the coat off of Harry.  
  
"No," Harry whined. "It's mine."   
  
"Here's a place," said Sally, looking at a brochure she had gotten at the airport that came with a map of Roswell for tourists. "'Lovers' Hideaway Motel.' It's about half a mile ahead of us"  
  
"Well, we all have the ability to love," said Dick. "We'll go there."  
  
"But, Dick, we aren't hiding," said Sally.  
  
"You're right, lieutenant," Dick agreed. "There should be somewhere to stay in town."  
  



End file.
